Falling Apart
by lilykinz200
Summary: NOTE: NOT A ROMANCE FIC IN ANYWAY WHATSOEVER...  But yahhh... death as usual... tehehehe3  What happens when Dib takes something to far and it makes his world fall apart? THIS! I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS! left it on a cliff hanger:
1. Chapter 1

Falling Apart

"Where are you alien scum?" I yelled as I broke, once again, into Zim's base. That alien had taken some kid to his base at the end of the day, and I knew it was my DUTY to save them; I just was not sure whom. But I still had to save them. "ZIM!" I yelled as I stepped towards the little toilet in his kitchen. I mean really, could his whole façade be any more obvious? A TOILET IN THE KITCHEN! But that wasn't what I was here for, today. I saw Zim's little robot dog walk by, screaming some nonsense about waffles. "Hey, where's Zim?" I asked him. He just stared at me, and then it looked like he recognized me. His eyes tuned red and he kind of leapt up in the air. "YOU ARE AN INTRUDER." he said trying to be menacing. "So? Where is Zim?" the robot's eyes immediately became Cyan again and he pointed to the toilet. "He went DOWNNN!" the robot then left yelling 'down' and running around. I had seen Zim use this toilet as an elevator before, I could do it to! "Im coming for you you stupid alien!" I yelled as I went down. I couldn't breath for a second, but that second was over soon and the water was flushed away. I then saw his base. It was in a word; Impressive. There were weapons and technology far more advanced than human kind's. I could understand most of it, but sadly my species as a whole wouldn't be able to comprehend any of it. "DIB STINK? HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY BASE?" Zim yelled as soon as he saw me. I saw behind him a child, who wasn't anyone I recognized. "Zim just let the kid go! Who is that?" I stepped forward in an intimidating way. "Hah fool. You think the ALMIGHTY ZIM will take orders from you?" he then started to laugh. I hated his laugh. I saw behind him some electricity running from one point to another. I thought of an attack plan, and I decided to go with it. "HAHAHA! The fact that you even THINK that ZIM will listen to you is quite funny... HAHA!" Zim went on. I then kicked him in the stomach and he went backwards. He intercepted the electricity and kind of short-circuited. I could see electricity surging through him every couple of seconds. "You... You damaged my PAK!" Zim's speech was starting to get slurred, and hard to understand. "You...doomed... planet..." he mumbled as his PAK fell o his back. I knew from past experience that he couldn't live long without that thing. "Zim? Well at least you can't hurt this kid..." I gestured towards the child I didn't recognize. "Actually Dib. You do know me" the girl began to cackle. A cackle I knew all to well. "T..Tak? No.." I started to walk backwards. Until I felt the wall. She was closing in on me. "Yes dib. You have been of use to me this time. Maybe I will turn you into a slave instead of having you obliterated along with all the other humans." she sort of paced around as she said this. I saw Mimi come out of the shadows and tie me up. "Remember your world as it is now human, for it is about to fall apart." she said as she walked away. I saw her new disguise fade away as she walked. I saw Zim's PAK's lights go off, completely off. My world really was Falling Apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Apart

It was over for me. For this whole world. Tak had already left me there, to think about what I did. I saw Zim's body. There were still random bursts of electricity going through him. I thought he was dead, but who knows what kills an Irken. His PAK's lights went back on and off a couple more times, stopped, then kept blinking. I was starting to think that maybe he was alive. I picked up his body. "He's the only one who could possibly know how Tak is gonna destroy this world." I muttered out-loud. "Great.. Im talking to myself again." I kept talking aloud. I put Zim up on one of his worktables to examine his PAK. I was about to open it up, when one of the mechanical legs popped out and tried to stop me. Zim was still unconscious, maybe even dead, but his PAK wasn't. I tried to remember what Zim had said a long time ago about how Irkens are brought to life. Something to do with an electric shock and placement of the PAK on the spine. I decided to go against my betted judgment and ripped the PAK off of his back. I heard an explosion as I did this, but it was mere timing. "Damnnit. Tak.." I mumbled as I was struggling to keep the PAK from attaching to anything. It obviously recognized I was Dib, because it didn't trust me. And it has the stored memories of when I took it last time... Anyways. I decided I would try to re-enact the way of birth for an Irken. I would shock him to wake him up then re-attach his PAK. "This just might work.." I found Gir and told him to shock Zim. "But.. My mastah... I don't think he'd like it.." the robot looked like he was going to cry. "Trust me Gir, this could save his life!" I tried to sound excited, to encourage him to do it. "Okey Dokey!" he gave a huge smile and shocked Zim right where his PAK would attach. I let the PAK go back to its original place.

A/N

Wow I forgot to do A/Ns for ALL the stories I've posted so far... Wow... Well whatevsss

I DONT OWN ZIMMEH! Though I wish I didXD but yahh.. This was going to be a one-shot.. But I decided to continue it! Woohooooooooo!


	3. Chapter 3

Falling apart3

A/N

Sorry for takin so loooonnng to update... There really won't be much of a schedule, just when I have a chance to write and have access to a computer!

STORY:

I waited for a reaction, something to tell me if that saved Zim or not. I waited a few seconds and saw the lights go back on. Not a flashing on and off on, but an actual steady on. Zim's eyes started to open but looked hazey. "Tak..." he murmured. He definitely wouldn't be able to really communicate for a while. I heard another explosion. "Yes. Tak is trying to destroy the earth." I said trying to get more of a response from the alien I thought to be dead. "MASTAH?" Gir yelled as he jumped on to Zim. "Gir you stay with Zim" I say as I walk out of the house. I decided I needed to see the damage Tak was doing to my home. I hoped that maybe I could stop her. But when I stood outside, it looked like there was almost nothing wring. "But I heard explosions..." I said as I stepped out. Then I saw my sister. She was standing next to Tak, yelling at her for some reason. I saw she looked a little, mad. I heard another explosion and realized Gaz was somehow making random squirrels around her explode. The two girls standing there yelling at each other were two of the scariest people I know, and I knew this fight was not gonna end up pretty. Tak had Irken weaponry, but Gaz was Gaz. I saw Tak try to hit my sister, and that was it. Gaz kicked her in the stomach hard enough to make her fly backwards. She hit her head on something and you could see she was unconscious. I ran up to Gaz to see if she would explain what was happening.


End file.
